riftfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Rift: Storm Legion Reviews
__NOEDITSECTION__ Rift: Storm Legion is the first formal expansive for the MMO Rift: Planes of Telara. Trion Worlds have released several free content additions throughout the game's history, Storm Legion marks the very first time for a formal expansion release. The release is quite a doozy in itself, offering several new features, additions, and areas for subscribers to enjoy. Before the release of Storm Legion, Rift's free content additions included three 20-man raids, four 10-man raids known as slivers, two 5-man dungeons, and four 1 to 2 player dungeons called chronicles. They also created a handful of Master mode 5-man dungeons. These are a step above Expert mode dungeons in difficulty that reward players Tier 1 raid loot. On the PvP front Trion added a Warfront, added additional play styles to existing warfronts, and changed up the game lore a bit to support a 3 faction PvP mode. Trion Worlds have already set immensely high expectations for the price of their content, and Storm Legion would have to include some serious additions, and it surely does. Storm Legion has more than tripled the the land mass of Telara. Two huge new continents, Dusken and Brevane, and a third smaller island city called Tempest Bay. This city is a new hub for both factions, Guardians and Defiant, to utilize. This allows players these two existing factions can now group together for quests, dungeons, and guilds. This addition alone makes waiting queues for dungeons noticeably drop. Also increased is the level cap from 50 to 60. This advancement does not impact the Planar Attunement system. Trion has also aded an additional soul for each class. Capes have made their way into the game through this expansion. There are 7 new 5 man dungeons, two 20 man raids, a 10 man silver, and a chronicle. More items including artifacts, mounts, pets, titles, and crafting professions. New puzzles and cairns can be found throughout these new continents. Another immense addition, the Dimensions are Trion's take on housing. Dimensions are earned through quests, and players can customize the tract of land however they wish. Items for Dimensions can be earned from questing, achievements, and profession crafting. Dimensions can be set to public and allow guildmates or any players near the area to witness your design skills. The crave of jump puzzles that began in Guild Wars 2 have also made an appearance in Rift. Vistors to these dimensions can vote on them to voice their approval. The first of these new dungeons is called Exodus of the Storm Queen. This dungeon has very little trash pulls, and the first five minutes of the instance will give you more than the entire ret of it. Multi-phase boss fights are included, with one being a boss that looks like part Mech, part Defiant. Two more bosses appear, as players travel through the a library. Each of these boss fights have unique mechanics and some of these have not been utilized within the games as of yet. Many of the bosses have their own buffs that can help give players a clue for the best approach to defeat them. Other new features such as Hunt Rifts, Onslaught Quests, and Instant Adventures top off the new features to this MMO. For any current subscriber, there is every reason to pick this up and enjoy the wealth of new additions. 'Pros:' New Souls, Added Dimensions, More to Explore, Old Strengths Expanded, Impressive Large Areas, Extensive Character System. 'Cons:' No Quests Set to Music, Difficult for new entrants in low-level areas, Too many Kill-Collect Quests. Reviews: 'MMORPG: 8.7/10 ' 'GamingXP: 91% ' 'Metacritic User Reviews: Avg. 8.3 ' Category:Blog posts Category:News